


Taking Control

by Midderz (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Midderz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan and Aradia are seen depicting a very strong kismesis with violence, passion, insults, and all that other black-rom junk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a simple, short drabble I typed up after being motivated to type up a kismesis fanfic sort of thing. I was motivated by finding and listening to Egypt Central's music.

            Eridan barreled into the wall with a slam, a gasp forcing its way from his mouth as the wind was utterly knocked out of him. Violet blood was already tricking from the corner of his mouth due to the punch that knocked him into the wall and sent his glasses askew. Pushing himself away from the wall, a fist met his abdomen, leaving him out of breath for the second time. The fist retracted and warm, delicate fingers wrapped around the back of his neck. It was almost comforting to him, but he had to know the owner of that hand.

            Before Eridan could utter a curse or vile insult thought up in the back of his mind, fingernails dug into the back of his neck, threatening to break the tender skin and draw royal blood and leaving him speechless as pain coursed through his body. He was jerked forward and soft lips pressed against his. Warmth flooded through him and numbed the pain, but he was quickly snapped out of that pleasurable three seconds when teeth dug down against his bottom lip, breaking the skin and allowing blood to ooze from the wound. That blood was lapped off his lower lip by the one putting Eridan through all this, a troll who enjoyed long expeditions through ruins and listening to the spirits of deceased trolls.

            Miss Aradia Megido, burgundy blooded troll, lowblood scum, the troll who’s currently handing Eridan’s ass to him on a silver platter.

            “God fuckin’ dammit, Ara, give me a chance,” hissed Eridan as Aradia drew her hand away from the back of his neck and pushed him back onto the ground.

            Violet blood leaving some traces on her burgundy lips, she crouched down to hover over Eridan as he stared up at her from the floor. “Oh, but Eridan, that means you’d have control. And so far, in this relationship, _I’ve_ been the one in control. I don’t think I’m ready to just give that up yet!” she cooed, the corners of her lips twitching into a devilish smile.

            Letting out a ‘hmph’, Eridan reached out with his hand and grabbed Aradia by the ends of her overgrown bangs that framed her delicate face. Having a tight hold on the girl’s thick, wooly black hair, he yanked hard as shocked replaced her expression. She smacked down right on top of him, Eridan engaging the two of them in a passionate hate-filled kiss. The way they kissed was like a tango with the both of them trying to lead, purposely stepping on each other’s feet and attempting to take control.

            Aradia’s hands, currently free, went up to Eridan’s face, immediately taking a hold of the fins that protruded from the sides of his face. Beneath her, she felt his slender, firm body give a small jolt as the shock ran down his spine. She giggled in the kiss but gasped as the seadweller’s sharp teeth bit onto her lip and he tilted his head back to tug at it in a teasing manner. A frustrated sort of noise emitted from Aradia as she pinched his fins, which only made him bite harder down on her lip, drawing blood that dribbled down her chin and onto his chest.

            The pain Aradia received eventually outmatched the pain Eridan was receiving; therefore she let a pained, begging whine escape from her throat. Upon hearing that, Eridan gained a new, malicious light in his eyes and promptly released her bangs first, hands trailing down her body, feeling her figure as if he wanted to memorize it by touch. He kept his hands trailing down until he reached the small of her back; where he kept both hands there and pressed down to keep her on top of him. Then, he let go of her bloodied lip, taking a brief moment to swipe burgundy blood off his teeth with his tongue.

            “I see what you mean, Ara; it _is_ rather fun to be in control. I don’t think you’re ever goin’ to get to experience that enjoyment again.” said the Aquarius troll, giving her a sly grin as she began to pout, furrowing her brows and scrunching her nose in the process.

            “Oh, shut the fuck up, Eridan.”


End file.
